I'll love you forever and ever
by cursedicefractles
Summary: Elsa is a single mother with a daughter but the name of Anna (Sorry I suck at these I just donno what to put...) [elsanna fluff with a bit of Belsa]


This story will be full of fluff...I think 0.o well tell me if you like it and comment if I should do more. Just so everyone knows Anna (5 years old) will be Elsa's daughter.

Elsa has been a single mother living with a little rambunctious little red head by the name of Anna. "Mom! Are you almost done yet?" Anna knocks on Elsa's bedroom door dressed in her little pink one piece bathing suit with little white polka dots. Her red tangled hair reaches just past her shoulders, barely. Little Anna sighs as she turns and sit right by Elsa's door leaning against it waiting for her mother to finish.

"Hold on a sec Anna what did I tell you about being patient?" Elsa says back. Although Elsa loves her daughter dearly she tired her out, a lot. Elsa huffs a sigh as she walks into her closet sorting through a few drawers to find her swim suit. Elsa is shooting for a one piece but whimpers softly when she can't find it and she had only one other option, a bikini. Even though Elsa is confident in her body every time she wore it people would either stare or ogle her body which made her uncomfortable. "Oh c'mon why now?" She mumbles and undresses putting on a blue bikini "thankfully it still fits..." Elsa sighs and throws on a cover up and grabs her brush tying her hair into a pony tail. Elsa takes in a deep breath her chest raising and falling as she grabs her bag throwing in sunscreen.

Elsa walks over and opens the door to hear a little yelp and a small red head fall to the floor. Elsa gasps "oh my gosh! Anna are you okay?" Elsa falls to her knees and scoops her up into her arms holding her close to her chest and rubs her head "yeah mama I'm okay.." A small smile forms on Anna's face. Her mother sighs softly and gently sets Anna to the floor "okay now that mommy is ready let's get your hair up." Elsa smiles softly and stands setting her bag next to the door way and walks into her daughters room followed by Anna. Elsa takes Anna's brush off of her dresser and sits patting the floor infront of her.

Anna scurries over to that spot and plops down,"oh Anna your so silly" Elsa pinches her cheek and starts running a brush through the tangled mess of hair eventually getting it into pigtails. "There all done! Now go pee so you don't have to during the car ride..." Elsa stands and walks out the room to here a whine come from Anna's room "but maaam I don't have to!"

Elsa just rolls her eyes "do it anyways!" An audible sigh could be heard in the distance as puts towels in the bag. Elsa walks downstairs and takes a beach umbrella out of the closet and into the bag leaving it at the front door to go look for her sunglasses.

Anna eventually goes out the bathroom and looks for her mother. Anna bites her lip as she slowly pushes Elsa's bedroom door open. She looks both ways and slowly walks in "mommy?" She says nervously, most of the time Elsa would prohibit her from entering but sometimes she would let her in. Anna looks around to see an open closet door but doesn't enter she looks over at the bed and then at the night stand to see a picture she has never seen before. It's of Elsa but there's another woman in the picture a brunette, but Anna couldn't ever remember seeing this woman before. But in this picture Elsa looked happy not tired and sad. Anna could hear her cry sometimes mumbling little words to herself. With the door closed away, isolated. A little frown appears on the little girls face "mom?!" She yells running down the stairs "mom!"

Elsa had just found all the sand castle stuff in the basement and sighs as Anna calls her name and brings it up with her "yes, yes what do you want?" It came out a little harsher than she intended and bites her lip wishing she could've taken it back. 'God damn it Elsa she's only 5!' Elsa thinks and places the toys in the bag. "Never mind..." Anna says softly and slides on her flip flops.

The older woman frowns and kneels on the floor to be the same height as Anna and takes her hands in her own "Anna I'm sorry I-I didn't me too..." Elsa's eyes still filled with sorrow and sadness "what did you want to ask me?" Elsa says softly to wait for her daughters answer.

"Do you love me?" Anna bites her lip and looks into her mothers blue eyes. "Of course I do sweet heart..." Anna smiles a little and wraps her arms tightly around Elsa. Elsa smiles and has one arm on Anna's waist and one on the back of her head holding her daughter close to her. Anna let's go "then how come your sad...if you love some one your supposed to be happy." Anna says a bit quieter.

At this point Elsa was taken completely off guard and only one person came to her mind as Anna asked the question 'Belle...' Tears form in Elsa's eyes 'no get it together Elsa not now...' She wipes them away "we can talk about it later but for now let's go." Elsa smiles and places her bag on her shoulder and slides on her flip flops to hold a little hand in hers.

"Are we there yet?" Anna asks for the millionth time and Elsa tightens her grip on the steering wheel as she keeps her eyes on the road 'just calm down she's only a kid...oh god Belle I wish you could still be here to help me...' Elsa sighs softly "Anna please for the last time does it look like we are there yet?" Elsa doesn't get an answer and bites her lip. Anna knew that Elsa loves her so much but sometimes she felt she didn't love her at all annoyed really but Anna still loves her she just wants her mother to be happy. Elsa continues to drive in silence and Anna sits in the back seat with a coloring book in her hand opened to a page with a green marker in her hand scribbling on the page and hums a song.

Elsa smiles as she sees her daughter happy, that's all she wanted was to see Anna happy all the time.

"Okay Anna now we are here." Elsa smiles and pulls into the parking lot with a beach coming into view. A smile could be seen from both of their faces as Anna puts her markers and coloring books away.

The little red head hops out of the car and looks around about ready to run to the beach but finds that she can't "wait! Hey!" Anna groans "but mama put me down I promise I won't run!" Anna begs as she's held on Elsa's hip "nah I don't trust you yet..." Elsa smiles and walks over to the trunk to take out her bag and slings it over her shoulder locking up the car in the process.

"Okay your gonna help me set up and I have to put sunscreen on you, and then you can go play got it?" Elsa looks over at her daughter as they walk around to find a good spot. "Yeah I got it" Anna eventually shifts and hugs Elsa's front resting her head on her mothers chest. Her mother hugs her a bit tighter and sets her down on the floor, her daughter ready to run in a moment notice. "Anna..." Elsa raises an eyebrow and her daughter turns back around. Anna groans and walks back over to Elsa as she hand Anna her pink towel and she spreads it out. Elsa takes hers out her own towel and lays it down.

Anna looks through the bag that Elsa brought and gasps as she finds the sand castle supplies and dumps it onto the sand "Can I go play now?" She looks over at Elsa setting up the umbrella "Yeah sure just don't go out too far..." By the time Elsa finished Anna is already splashing in the water to only come out and plop down in the sand to dig with her little shovel.

Elsa huffs a sigh as she finishes but laughs a little to herself to see Anna splashing around. Soon enough the heat started to become unbearable. She takes out a water from the bag and starts to sip from it. Anna runs out of the water with sand sticking to her body "mama! Come swim with me!" Anna smiles and sits on her towel

Elsa bites her lip 'stupid bikinis' "Mmm I donno..." Elsa looks at the water 'why?'. A soft whine could be heard from Anna "Oh c'mon mommy! Please?" Her little hands push up Elsa's cover up exposing her thighs. Elsa bites her lip 'just do it for Anna and...' Elsa sighs "okay fine just for a little..."

Anna couldn't help but smile at her mothers response. She stands and watches Elsa take off her cover up and smiles. Elsa blushes a little at the end 'do it for belle...' She takes Anna's hand in her own as they walk over to the shore and Elsa could feel eyes bore holes into her body and she walks quicker with a slight blush on her face. "Mommy sit with me!" Anna plunks her body down into the water and it reaches just below her chest. Elsa sits next to her and the water is half way up her stomach. Anna smiles and crawls into her lap with a little toy boat in hand. Her mother smiles and wraps her arms loosely around her daughter.

Anna makes little motor sounds and swishes it around in the water. Elsa giggles softly to herself watching Anna. "Hey what's so funny?" Anna turns and stops. "Nothing sweetheart..." Elsa smiles and Anna continues to play with the Little boat, small waves rise and fall as Anna plays and plays.

"Mama can we eat soon?" Anna turns her body so she's facing Elsa as she looks down at her. "Sure" Elsa smiles and picks her up and the little body shivers to only have Elsa press her body closer. More eye turn to Elsa's body as they stare at her and the child in her arms. Elsa bites her lip and quickly sets Anna down on her towel grabbing hers and joining her shivering daughter wrapping her towel around the both of them.

Anna smiles and scoots her body back to get closer to Elsa's. The sun dips low to the horizon creating a purple orange sky. Elsa smiles remembering when her and Belle had come to the same beach cuddled together in a towel watching the same sun set. One tear manages to escape Elsa's eye and land in her lap "belle..." She says softly forgetting it was her daughter in her arms. "What?" Anna turns her neck. "Oh oh nothing we should get going your probably starving!" Elsa let's go unwrapping the towel from their bodies. Anna frowns she enjoyed Elsa's cuddles giving her a warm embrace.

Elsa stands and starts to take down the umbrella wiping the water and sand off of her body then doing the same to Anna. Both girls slip on their flip flops, Elsa slings her bag onto her shoulder and they are on their way back to the car.

Elsa stands in the kitchen mixing some Mac n cheese on the stove with two bowls set on the counter. She had changed into her black nerd glasses pushing them up her nose bridge not wanting her contacts in, fuzzy pants and a v neck after taking a shower and giving little Anna a bath. Her daughter is dressed in a night gown with little flowers all over it and her hair down and brushed.

Anna sits infront of the tv with a cartoon on and building with Legos. Waiting for her dinner to be done. She giggles making a small ship out of three Legos and makes them fly through the air and runs into the kitchen, around the table and back out to have them zip off some where else.

Elsa laughs softly and watches her daughter run around the house scooping the Mac n cheese into the bowls "Anna! Dinner is ready!" She yells placing in two spoons and runs her hand through her hair, she had left it down for the night which she doesn't normally do. Elsa brings them to the table and setting them next to each other. She grabs two glasses filling the smaller one with apple juice and the other with cold tea.

Anna runs into the kitchen "thanks mama" she smiles over in Elsa's direction and starts to eat. Elsa nods and does the same

"So did you like going to the beach?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the dinner is eaten in silence and Anna finishes before Elsa ready to leave "Hey missy put your plate and cup away" Elsa giggles and watches Anna slump over to go put her things in the sink. Once she finishes, Anna runs with her ship back to the living room and returns to her building.

Elsa sighs watching her daughter in the door way before she bites her lip and cleans up her plates 'I'll just clean them later'

In her bedroom Elsa stares at the picture on her nightstand with two smiling women one with blonde hair and the other with brown "Oh Belle..." She says softly taking the picture frame in her hands and crawls into bed "if only you could be here to see this..." One slender finger traces Belles outline "to see Anna..." She bites her lip and covers her mouth as salty tears roll down her cheeks remembering the day so clearly as if it could've been yesterday.

"Please can't you just stay with me?" Elsa juts her lip out with both hands pressed to her growing belly

"I promise you it won't take long I'll be back before you know it." Belle smiles softly at Elsa she didn't want to go but it had been 2 weeks since they had gone grocery shopping and with Elsa's growing appetite they had to buy more food. "Please just a little longer?" Elsa pouts and stands "at least a kiss before you go?" Elsa looks innocently over at Belle into her intoxicating brown eyes. "Oh alright how could I ever say no to such a sweetheart like you?" Belle smiles wrapping her arms protectively around Elsa's waist as she closes the space pressing their lips together. Both mouths part and each tongue fights for dominance until Elsa gives up and Belle deepens the kiss more. Both women part with the need for air "Okay Elsa now I have to go I'll see your really soon okay?" Belle smiles lifting up Elsa's shirt past her belly and kisses it softly before kissing Elsa's cheek "bye I love you" those were the last words Belle had spoken to her, but what she could remember the most was the call she had gotten from the hospital that night. Belle had crashed the car because of a reckless driver and had not survived. Elsa could clearly remember crying the whole night never leaving the house only ever eating for the baby, she had become stressed and depressed trying so hard to do all of this on her own and she did, and will keep doing it for the rest of her life.

Once Elsa finished replaying the story in her head she hadn't realized she was full on sobbing her body shook with each cry and she turns on her side clutching the picture to her chest and her knees draw up to her chest too. "I-I L-love you too..." She says quietly.

In the other room Anna yawns and gets up to go see what Elsa is doing and stops in the hallway as she hears her mothers cries, it crushed Anna to see her mother this way to hear her cry just about every night mention that same name every night. Anna just sat by Elsa's door and waited for her to finish time ticking away turning from minutes to hours before Elsa's cries subside and she puts the picture back on the night stand as Anna creaks open the door "Mama?" She says nervously.

At this point elsa couldn't even get any words to come out her mouth. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Elsa hesitates but she had realized all she had left was Anna and she would only be this small for a short while. She nods yes and Elsa opens her arms and sits up as Anna jumps into bed and into Elsa's arms.

Elsa hugs Anna tightly to her, one hand on the back of her head to keep her close to her chest and the other wrapped around her back. Anna melts into her mothers embrace and listens to her heart beat "who's Belle?" Anna says quietly. "She used to be your other mom..." Elsa says softly bringing tears to her eyes again. Elsa eventually explained the story in more simpler terms for Anna and she ended up crying in the end but Elsa stayed with her wiping her tears away. "Anna I love you so so much and I don't want you to ever forget that..." Elsa's lips kiss Anna's forehead letting her lips linger before she lays on her side with Anna still clutched to her chest and the two fall asleep together.

I hope you enjoyed it! It's my first time doing a fan fic like this and I might add more if you liked it. Leave comments below on what you thought!


End file.
